


Trimming Thorns Off Roses

by QueenEgg



Series: The Princess' Gift [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't worry these two are gonna work out their issues and be better for it, F/M, Lurien's Parents, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im not sure at this point, oh well! have another one, this might be the 3rd time ive written a nosk encounter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Following her and Lurien's long-awaited marriage, Hornet struggles with coming to terms with how she really feels about her husband.





	1. Goodnight (Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this is a direct sequel to "A Silken Union", so you might wanna read that first or you could be confused!  
> or maybe this is your first encounter with this AU, in which case, I've got a [tag filled with content on my blog](raerengue.tumblr.com/tagged/the-princess'-gift-\(AU\)/chrono) if you wanna catch up!
> 
> This'll is the last angsty installment before it just becomes Fluff throughout fkghjdl so I hope ya'll like it! (edit: oh yeah over half of this is done so im just gonna post one chapter every day until it's all finished)

ｘ⦿

 

Lurien awoke to a somewhat claustrophobic feeling, his head fuzzy and his arms heavy. When he attempted to sit up, he found his body restrained by a group of weaverlings- all of them asleep on top of him. Several were on his arms and curled up against his shoulders and face. He smiled on instinct, the comforting feeling of being surrounded by others reminded him of home.

_Home-_

Bolting upright, he drew in a piercing breath, the startled chitters of the weaverlings pulling his attention downward as they gathered in his lap, confused and sleepy stares looking up at him.

“Ah- I’m, I’m sorry little ones..” he muttered out, running his hands over their rounded masks. “How...how long have I been sleeping?” he asked, only getting blank looks from the pile of weaverlings around him. Blinking, Lurien began to set them down on the ground- gently moving the ones who didn’t hop off when he began to shift out of a comfortable pose.

Although he’d been kept warm through the night thanks to the swarm of hatchlings, the rest of the bed was cold, and he realized with disappointment that Hornet hadn’t come back during the night.

He’d soon learn that this would become an incredibly common occurrence in the coming days.

 -

A week passed where he saw not even a hint of his wife’s red cloak around the Beast’s Den.

The nights he joined Herrah for dinner were always accompanied by the Spider Queen’s pitying looks, and Lurien couldn’t ignore the whispers that came from the rest of the Distant Village’s inhabitants.

At least this, he was used to.

“The Princess... she hasn’t been home in some time. Is everything alright?” The deephunter’s question clung to him like thick webbing. Lurien hesitantly met their stare as he perched at the edge of a platform, the other spider hanging on the wall just beside him. “Watcher-consort Lurien?”

His head felt so heavy, yet he held it up regardless. “Hornet is... Hornet is currently preoccupied with other things of importance-” he said, ignoring the tightness in his throat as he spoke. “I don’t want to distract her..from..” Lurien’s words drifted into silence out as a flash of red caught his eye. “Hornet-!”

She was standing by the landing, two weavers at her side. Whether she heard him or not, he didn’t know, but she looked back at him once before vanishing back into the dark, her escorts following close by.

Lurien didn’t realize he’d stood until he was dropping back to the ground unceremoniously, a faint wobble in his voice as he watched her go. “She’s... very busy, you know.”

He wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t believe him.

 

○—➣

 

“Hornet.”

“Mother.” Herrah’s gaze weighed heavy on her, and Hornet’s hands tightened around the hilt of her needle.

Standing beside the entrance to what should’ve been her shared bedroom with Lurien, she watched as her mother let go of the curtain dividing the room from the hallway as she sighed- a sound that caused an uncomfortable swell of guilt in Hornet’s chest.

“You haven’t been home in some time. This is unlike you,” Herrah whispered, her mother’s disappointment pulling the strings of regret tighter around her heart.

Even still, when Hornet sheathed her weapon and pulled the curtain away herself, she found herself shaking at the sight of Lurien sleeping alone. He was curled up tightly into himself, though his arms were extended onto the other side of the bed, as though reaching out for another body.

“He’s so...” she stopped herself before she could finish. _Perfect,_ she would’ve said, Lurien was perfect in a way that left her wanting. It was infuriating, she thought, as she let the curtain fall closed once more. “It doesn’t matter. He’s better off here. Alone.” Hornet couldn’t ignore Herrah’s huff of disbelief.

“Did I truly watch you two court for years only for this to be the result? Daughter, you do not only your husband, but your heritage, a disservice with such behavior.” Hornet flinched back at the cold tone of her mother’s voice, claws grasping as air.

“...If that is how you wish to see my actions, Mother,” she said, knowing she couldn’t hide how she felt from Herrah at all. When her mother’s claws fell on her shoulders, Hornet drew in a sharp breath.

“Child, I know the thoughts that fill your head, and you should know that your distance will do nothing but harm,” she chided, “Your father requested that the two of you visit Lurien’s station for a time.”

Hornet went still for a moment before she was able to speak again. _“What?_ For how long? The weavers-”

“The weavers will wait for your return in a week or so. Please prepare your things tonight. The wyrm’s escorts will be expecting you at the tram station in the morning,” Herrah said, leaving no room for argument as she squeezed Hornet’s shoulder once before departing to her own quarters.

Standing alone in the hallway, Hornet let her mind quiet before stepping into the bedroom and moving to stand over Lurien, her hands trembling as she ever so carefully ran her fingertips over his antennae. The light touch had him mumbling in his sleep, and as she cupped his cheek in her palm she heard her name slip from his mouth as if he was calling for her.

 _“Hornet...”_ she wanted nothing more to fold herself up in his arms at that moment. Instead of doing so, she leaned over him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, committing the sigh he let out to memory.

Drawing away, she slipped back out of the room.


	2. It Rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy easter! have Sad™

ｘ⦿

 

To say that the tram ride to the city was tense would be an understatement. Lurien’s hands were folded neatly in his lap, and for not the first time, he was thankful of his mask’s ability to obscure his face from sight. Like this, he could watch Hornet without worrying about how he looked, his awestruck expression hidden as he gazed at her. She was turned away from him, eyes held towards the window that allowed her to stare outside at the limited scenery.

While she was focused elsewhere, Lurien took this chance to note the changes in her appearance. The cloak she’d elected to wear for their trip to the city was still her signature red, though the fabric had been waxed to repel the water. The gilded umbrella resting beside her legs was a gift from him- she didn’t know that, of course, but perhaps she might have considered the possibility when her father’s retainers presented her with it.

Never before would Lurien think he’d be thankful to be going to work.

She’d be in the Spire with him for a few days at least, and even though there was no guarantee she’d go back to speaking with him again, at least he’d get to  _ see _ her.

“Lurien-” He straightened up immediately at the sound of her voice. Gods, how long had it been since he last heard her? Weeks? A month? Lurien wanted to cry.

“Yes?” The eagerness in his voice was almost disgusting with how much of it clung to his words. Had the isolation affected him so badly?

When she turned to him, he flinched back at her expressionless gaze. “We’ve arrived,” she said dispassionately as she gathered her belongings and motioned to the door.

Blinking, he stood from the seat mechanically and stepped outside, smothering the beginnings of hope that dared to rise in his chest.

 

○—➣

 

_ I shouldn’t have been so cold to him, _ Hornet mentally hissed at herself as she watched Lurien out of the corner of her eye. Ever since they’d left the tram, he was silent. Hornet didn’t know if she’d ever admit it, but she missed the talkative youth she once knew. Of course, his silence was her fault, but even with his hands hanging loose at his side- just within reach of her own -she couldn’t bring herself to move.

_ Coward, _ her mind and heart snarled in unison.

The elevator ride up to the Spire felt like an eternity, and the sound of the rattling chains ground against her thoughts as she realized it’d be impossible to leave the Spire with any amount of stealth.

Hornet didn’t know if it was relief or regret making its home in her heart as the lift stopped and she took in the appearance of the place she’d be spending the next week in.

She knew Lurien spent some months in the Spire back when they were courting. Her father insisted he couldn’t do his job well without any experience at all, and Hornet was... proud of him, in a way, for dedicating himself to such a role, despite it never being expected of him.

“Master Lurien! You’ve returned!” Hornet jumped slightly at the new voice, and a hint of confusion brought itself to the forefront as she saw Lurien’s stiff posture relax the moment he noticed another bug across the room.

While the servants her father had assigned to them moved their belongings out of the way, Hornet felt a stab of jealousy watching her husband sweep the other up into a brief hug.

“Osservá... it is good to see you, my friend.” His voice was fond and familiar- close to how he used to sound when he saw her on their yearly visits.

“The others have missed you greatly, Master Lurien. So little time you spent here, and already they’ve grown attached to their Watcher.” The other bug-  _ Osservá _ \- smiled up at him. “And I.. Well, I haven’t seen you since the wedding!” It was then that they seemed to remember that Lurien was not the only one present. “Oh, gods, Princess Hornet, my apologies,” they said in a rush, and wincing internally, Hornet held up a hand.

“It’s quite alright. I am not here for any particular reason.”  _ Gods, _ why did she say that? “Please, feel free to pretend I’m not even here.” Lurien seemed to wilt at her statement, and Hornet forced down the discomfort she felt at seeing his expression.

“I do not think such an action would be well received, Princess, though I shall attempt to stay out of your way while you are here. I’m only Lurien’s assistant, although-” they glanced back at him questioningly, before returning their attention to her after he gave them a brief nod, “-I was,  _ am, _ his friend first.”

That would explain a great deal, she thought, as she bit back another retort about how she was surprised Lurien had managed to make a friend at all. Why were her thoughts turning so cruel? She turned to watch her father’s servants move the last of her and Lurien’s belongings into their room before they departed down the lift without them.

“Shall I show you to where you’ll be staying..?” Hornet didn’t allow herself to answer verbally, preferring to nod sharply before Osservá beckoned her to follow, just as she caught a glimpse of Lurien pulling off his mask.

The bedroom was part study it seemed, judging by the desk in the corner- which was already laden with documents and a quill. Across from a window on the far side of the room was a significant pile of pillows.

“Will we be.. sleeping here?” she asked, an as she glanced up at the ceiling, she noted a set of hooks hanging above her head.

Osservá nodded, clasping their hands together once before they straightened up a few cushions. “Oh, yes, Master Lurien sleeps in here when he doesn’t doze off at his telescope,” they laughed softly.

Reaching up to grab one of the hooks, Hornet easily lifted herself up with one arm, pulling on it. “What are these for?” Dropping back down to the floor, she noted their slightly surprised look.

“They, ah, were used for hanging lanterns before Master Lurien moved in. He prefers the candelabras,” they said, and Hornet turned to look through the items she’d brought with her, a heavy blanket from her mother sat near the top of the stash. Running her fingers over the fabric, she hummed softly. “Will that be all, Princess Hornet?”

“Yes, thank you,” she replied absentmindedly, pulling the blanket up into her arms even as they stepped out of the room.

-

It was hours later before Hornet blinked awake in the makeshift hammock she’d fashioned. When she noticed Lurien’s silhouette in the doorway, she held still- her body still hidden by fabric on either side of her.

“...Hornet?” Her hands balled up into fists as she heard the longing in his voice, his fingers brushing against the edge of the hammock before he backed away. She could hear him moving to the other end of the room- the sound of him settling atop the pile of cushions reaching her just before she noticed the hiccuping sobs. The knot of guilt in her chest was pulled taut as she laid still, listening to Lurien cry.

 

ｘ⦿

 

Lurien gently trailed his hands long the gilded edges of his telescope. It  _ was _ his now, a gift from the King, just like his position as Watcher. The title meant little to him, though, but the telescope..

His claws skimmed the rim of the eyepiece as he sighed. When he turned around, a cup of tea was being held up in front of him.

He blinked, tilting up his mask slightly so he could take a sip. Humming softly at the familiar taste, he lowered the saucer to his lap. “I have never been better,” he muttered. turning away from them.

Osservá let out a noise of disbelief. “I’ve known you too long to believe you when you say that,” they said, “Is it because of..” Their eyes flickered over to his room, where Hornet had sequestered herself for the past day.

“It’s isn’t-! It’s  _ not-” _ he stammered, the cup shaking as he attempted to pick it up once more. “Hornet is- Hornet is...” Lurien’s voice petered away to nothing as he stilled. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, Osservá..”

Their concern bled into their touch as they settled a hand on his wrist. “I’m sorry, my friend,” they whispered, before straightening up suddenly.

When Lurien turned around, Hornet was standing in the doorway, her expression unreadable as she pointedly stepped onto the lift and flipped the switch to send it down. Whimpering softly, he watched her descend out of view before handing the teacup and saucer back to Osservá so he could drop his head into his hands.

-

Hornet didn’t return until late at night, his candles burned down almost to the ends of their wicks by the time he heard the lift’s chains moving once more, Osservá having gone home several hours before.

There was a faint ache in his chest as he thought back to earlier in the evening. He’d hoped she would return sooner, but it was not to be. The food he’d hoped they could share together grew cold, and Lurien forced himself to eat alone.

When the elevator reached the room, and Hornet stepped out, he noted how she avoided meeting his gaze. As she headed to their room, Lurien turned slightly.

“Hornet-?” Her footsteps stopped, and he almost held his breath. “Goodnight..”

The silence that followed was deafening, and Lurien tightened his grip on the telescope’s barrel.

“Goodnight, Lurien.” Her voice was unexpectedly soft, and he let out a weak breath as he let go of his telescope, having long ago finished his work.

Unwilling to leave himself vulnerable before her again, Lurien closed the window and moved across the room to the table. Pushing aside a stack of documents, he sat down and drew his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his arms.

Ignoring the longing in his heart and the worry in his mind, Lurien forced himself to give in to sleep.


	3. Reaching for the Stems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What if Lurien (some time after the wedding), deciding he had enough of Hornet ignoring him, ran back to his parents' home in the Resting Grounds one night?_ \- anon  
>  _What if during Hornet's disinterested days after the wedding, Lurien considered and maybe even tried to leave?_ \- anon

○—➣

 

Hornet stood at the entrance to the Weaver’s den, an unfamiliar hesitation plaguing her as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. Normally one of her teachers would have come to get her by now, and while she knew she was free to enter whenever she wished, she wasn’t used to this.

When some nearby chatter drew closer to her, she leaned forward slightly, only for a weaver to nearly collide with her as they skittered out of the den.

“Oh- Princess-! Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention-” they stuttered out, before Hornet caught a good look at them.

“Weaver Gossamer?” she asked, their official title slipping out automatically as they both straightened themselves out. “What are you doing here?” The question came out perhaps, a little more rude than she’d been intending, but when a heavy claw settled on her shoulder, Hornet realized that Lurien’s ren was not alone.

“They came to speak with me, child.” Herrah clicked out, and Hornet shuttered in her mother’s grip.

The other spider bowed briefly. “I was honored to be here, Queen Herrah, though I should depart. Lurien never liked it when I intruded on his space, and he doesn’t need to know I was here,” they said, rubbing their claws together slowly. “I really must thank you again, Princess Hornet, for looking after him. He’s always been so enamored with you.. it does a soul well to know he’s being taken care of by the one he adores so dearly.” A stab of guilt pierced Hornet directly when she was forced to face the cheery-hopeful look they gave her.

“I- yes, of course,” she all but whispered out as they passed by in a hurry. It was then that the weight of her mother’s grip on her made itself known once more.

“Ah, and how is Lurien doing, Hornet?” Herrah’s voice was stern, and Hornet felt as though she was a young hatchling once more, subjected to her mother’s disapproval when she was behaving quite unlike a Princess should.

Turning slightly, she tried not to squirm out of the hold she was in. “Lurien is.. well, he’s _alive,”_ she mumbled, to her own dissatisfaction.

They’d spent a full week together in the Spire, and Hornet found herself growing even more distant despite the close quarters they’d been in for most of the time. Her hammock remained in their room, and Hornet didn’t dare attempt to encroach on his space when he slept- already too used to the unseen barrier that kept them both apart.

He’d cried himself to sleep more often than not, though the sharp spear of remorse that embedded itself deeper and deeper in her chest each time it happened wasn’t something that she believed herself capable of pulling out.

“Hornet...” Her mother frowned at her as she drew away, folding her arms in front of her chest. “This union was meant to bring the kingdoms together, and yet, you treat your husband like a stranger?” She flinched back at the claim, knowing it to be true.

“I don’t know why things are like this-” she snapped, before immediately regretting it, seeing Herrah’s eyes narrow. “It’s of no concern, Mother. Despite what you may think, our union holds, as does the peace between the kingdoms.”

“..And the peace between you and Lurien?” Herrah’s question made Hornet feel as though she were trapped in a web of her own making.

Remembering that she’d left him behind in the Beast’s Den immediately after they’d returned to Deepnest, she intertwined her own fingers and sighed internally. He’d probably still be waiting for her.

“We shall see, Mother.”

 

ｘ⦿

 

“Lurien! It’s good to see you, little one!” the amused call drew his attention to the side, where Thistlewind was standing beside the entrance to the glade. Lurien chittered softly in response before leaning down so he could clasp his shoulder.

“I haven’t been little for quite a few years now,” he said, affection swelling in his chest as the other moth looked up at him proudly.

“Perhaps, yet you have always tried to seem smaller than you really are,” Thistlewind hummed, “Do you need any assistance? Your mother is with the Seer.”

Straightening up, Lurien felt the vestiges of his wings flicker as he looked up, the entrance to the Seer’s room glowing with a familiar, inviting warmth. “No, no help is needed. Thank you, though, I don’t believe I’ll be here long,” he said, quietly. “It was..nice, to see you again, Thistlewind.”

The guard nodded in his direction, eyes still upturned in a smile as Lurien hurried upwards.

-

The Seer’s quarters were just as they were the last time he saw them, except, beside the village elder sat his mother, her eyes meeting his as soon as he stepped past the curtain of crystalline beads separating the inside of the nest from the rest of the grounds.

“Ah- my boy!” His mother’s cry of surprise was soft, and Lurien found himself stumbling forward into her arms with little fanfare. “Lurien, dear one, what are you doing here?” she asked, moving her hands to cup the sides of his face as he stared at her.

“Mother-” he whimpered, as though he were a pip again- arms trembling like the day he’d emerged from his cocoon to find his body changed and damaged and _wrong-_ “I don’t know, I wanted- I _needed_ to come home..” Lurien’s hands clutched at his mother’s shoulders as she wrapped him up in her wings.

When he looked up, She was watching him with an expression of both concern and affection. “So, my former would-be protégé returns,” she hummed, “Lurien, how is life in Deepnest?”

Pulling away from his mother, Lurien dropped to his knees in front of the elder moth, his body trembling beneath her gaze. “Nana, I’m not sure I can handle this responsibility anymore.” His voice was as quiet as it had ever been, and she closed her eyes and nodded.

“It was never about responsibility though, was it, Lurien? Your wife.. is she well?” The tremble in his shoulders increased as the Seer ran a hand over his head.

“She’s fine- or at least, I believe her to be. Hornet is well enough to dodge me at every turn, to avoid me when she wills- _which is always_ -and we- we never _talk,_ Nana..” Lurien’s words spilled out like a fountain, his chest tight, as though he might choke as he forced them out.

“So? She is your wife, Lurien. You can’t hide from this. It is something you must bring forth so you may both reconcile,” the Seer said firmly, and Lurien sighed with resignation. “You love her, do you not?” The question gave him pause.

He loved Hornet, yes- he had for a long time. The seed was planted the moment she chose him those years ago, and ever since, each yearly visit he’d made to see her only caused it to grow until the vines of affection and adoration for his future wife had wrapped themselves completely around his heart. Lurien would do anything for her now.

“I do, Nana, I do love her,” he said quietly, running his fingers over the back of his hands, “But how do I tell her that?”

“Oh Lurien...” It was his mother that spoke first. “You’ve already said it with your actions. She just needs to hear it for herself. The Princess is a good sort, though I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to be forthright with your affections,” she said as he moved to stand.

“You’re right. I suppose this situation is my fault as well, for allowing her to evade me for so long,” he sighed out. “I’ll talk to her, Nana, and I’ll tell her.” The gnawing hole in his chest wasn’t healed, but at least for a moment, it had stopped.

As Lurien turned to leave, he spun around to give his mother one more farewell hug before he was hurrying back to the stag station.

Watching him depart, his mother instinctively held up a hand towards him before dropping it. “Do you... do you think he’ll be alright?” she asked.

The Seer laughed softly under her breath as she recalled the excitement in Lurien’s gaze as he departed. “Worry not. He will most certainly be more than alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this chapter (but on tumblr)](https://raerengue.tumblr.com/post/184378319991/what-if-lurien-some-time-after-the-wedding)


	4. The Brambles Wind Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _May Lurien be the first one to reach out to Hornet in troubling times?_ \- anon  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /wheezes/ sorry for the wait

○—➣

 

“Pardon me, but have you seen-?” Hornet narrowly avoided jumping back when the bug in front of her let out a shriek of what she assumed was delight.

“Oh- oh, Princess Hornet is speaking to  _ me!” _ they cried, and soon, more eyes turned to them. Hornet winced as the bystanders began to whisper amongst themselves, some even drawing closer to see if- under the dark blue cloak she’d donned -it really was her.

“Please- be quiet,” she hissed, yet the other bug didn’t seem to hear her as they continued to fawn over her presence. For not the first time, Hornet cursed her royal heritage as she looked at the steadily growing crowd. Refusing to let this stop her, she pushed the hood of the cloak off her horns, ignoring the gasps that rang out when she did so. “Have any of you seen the Watcher today?” Her voice carried far despite the sound of rain, and as she spoke, Hornet held up a woven portrait of Lurien’s masked face.

Her heart sank when she realized none of them looked up with recognition as she waved the parchment around for others to see.

“Princess, is the Watcher missing?” one asked, and Hornet willed steadiness into her words.

“Yes, but I am handling the search personally. If any of you know someone who has seen him, please tell a guard so they may report it to myself or my father,” she said, rolling up the portrait once more and hurrying back to the stag station. It was difficult to ignore the confused clamoring that erupted following her departure, but it was all she could do to keep herself together.

When she’d returned to the Beast’s Den after the brief meeting with her mother, Hornet was surprised to find that not only was Lurien not waiting for her, but that the den’s keepers hadn’t so much as seen him following their trip to the city.

It was something she didn’t understand, and perhaps it was even her fault. The more she thought on it, the more it seemed that way, when no one could tell her where her husband had vanished off to. The fact that there wasn’t a word from him to anyone about where he was going or when he’d be back only served to instill a deep-rooted worry in her chest.

She had asked almost every spider who crossed her path in Deepnest, and now in the capitol-

“Gods.. what am I doing?” she asked herself, head buried in her hands as the stag galloped beneath her. Where could she even go next? The Resting Grounds? If the moth tribe-  _ Lurien’s family _ -realized she’d lost him, they would-

“Princess? We’ve arrived.” The gruff voice of the stag brought her out of her thoughts, and Hornet stumbled out of the saddle.

“My apologies, thank you for the ride,” she mumbled, not noticing whether or not the stag replied as her legs carried her out of the station and back down to where her mother was waiting on the landing.

Herrah’s gaze was neither accusatory or pleased, and part of Hornet hated it. Of course, it was her own callousness that led to this, and yet she still wished she’d listened- done something,  _ anything _ other than push Lurien away.

“There was no sight of him in the city,” she bit out, Herrah’s eyes slanting into a frown as Hornet took back her needle. “Mother, what if I’ve.. What if I’ve lost him for good?” Hornet’s voice broke as tears began leaking from her eyes. “All of this for nothing, and I didn’t even get to tell him-!” A frustrated noise escaped her, and she found herself shaking, ignoring how a few spiders watched her from afar.

“Well, you won’t find him standing here,” Herrah said, low and steady without a hint of uncertainty. “He’s not gone, Hornet. You should have more faith in him.”

Hornet blinked, her grip on her needle tightening. Just as she was about to leave once more, a weaver- still too young to join those who lived in the den, skittered up onto the platform next to her.

“Princess-! Queen Herrah, there’s an urgent matter I was asked to inform you of-” he said quickly, his claws tapping out a nervous rhythm on the platform as Hornet tried to avoid looking disinterested in what they had to say. “The guards stationed at the edge of our territory, they said they’ve found the monster’s dwelling.”

The chill that swept through Hornet was worse than the cold she felt when in her father’s domain.

A creature known for snatching up both travelers and kin alike was rumored to be hunting at the outskirts of Deepnest, and for its home to have finally been found-

“I’m going with you.” The words left her before Herrah could even reply to the nervous messenger. “It’s my duty,” she said, and she knew her mother couldn’t deny her.

“...Very well. Child, you will have to guide us,” Herrah said, with a hint of comfort to the distressed weaver, who hurried ahead of them both. “Hornet, after this is over-”

“I know, Mother, I know.”

 

ｘ⦿

 

Why had he decided to return to the Distant Village on foot? Lurien sighed to himself just before he tripped over another outcropping of rocks, barely managing to stay upright as he scrambled to keep his balance.

“I’ll just walk back to the den.. what could go wrong... it’s only a quick trip across the  _ entire kingdom,” _ he muttered, his arms feeling uncomfortably heavy as he forced himself to continue onwards, already exhausted.

He could’ve taken the stagways back to the village, and yet, he felt as though he needed some more time to settle his thoughts.

The next time he saw Hornet, he’d be telling her how he truly felt. Through the years, he’d been anything but subtle when it came to displaying his emotions. Whenever they were together he kept to her heels, hung on her every word, made sure every ounce of his attention was spent on her and her alone- surely she knew. She  _ had _ to know.

Yet they’d never said as much to each other.

Lurien steeled himself. At least now, he would know. Hornet didn’t have to return any of his affections, but it would be enough for him, if he could make her happy.

The fluttering of red caught his eye, and he spun about on his heel.

“Hornet?” The faintest hint of her slim horns and cloak hung near the entrance of a side-tunnel, and when they vanished around the corner, Lurien hurried after it. “Hornet! Wait- please!”

The chase felt like an eternity. There was no time to question anything as he took chase, his body acting on pure instinct alone- scrambling over rocks and jumping over gaps that he would have otherwise hesitated at were he in his right mind. Lurien did his best to keep pace with the other, not understanding nor comprehending how she stayed so far ahead of them.

It was only when he stopped inside a room lined with thick black webbing and several desiccated shells that he realized something wasn’t right. The figure he’d been following stood just in front of him, and when it turned to face in his direction, he noticed several things wrong with its appearance.

Its horns were too short to be Hornet’s, its mask an off-white as opposed to her perfectly pale visage, and her cloak was the wrong color of red. The true mark, however, was the fact that her needle was nowhere to be seen.

Stepping back slightly, Lurien felt his entire body begin to tremble as the other being stared into him.

“You... are not my Hornet,” he whispered, his voice barely there as the creature before him reared up with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapter labels r dumb as heck!!!!! but w/e jkhgdsgsl


	5. We Held the Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When and what would be the first time Hornet realizes, deep down, that she doesn't like to see bad things happen to Lurien or hear bad things said about him?_ \- anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! i'll just let ya'll read

○—➣

 

Someday in the future, Hornet would look back on this day as a blessing.

It was unfortunate for her then that the day had yet to end as she kept to her mother’s side, the rest of the hunting party close by. A pair of devouts and grown weavers brought up the rear guard while the two royals cautiously approached what the young weaver had identified as the den of the beast they’d been tracking for some time.

“Mother-” Hornet started, only for Herrah to hold a claw up in front of her. Weapon in hand, Hornet waited, body tense as Herrah squinted into the darkness before them.

“Careful, Hornet.” It was the signal she’d been waiting for. It was a simple thing, to draw closer to the den’s entrance and peer inside. From the mouth of the cavern, she saw the bodies of dirtcarvers strung from the ceiling, while to her dismay, the remains of several kingdom bugs hung beside them.

Then, her eyes drifted to a body laying limp in the center of the room, her heart caught in her throat as she hesitated before practically flinging herself towards him- all pretense lost as she rolled Lurien onto his back, noting how his face was uncovered as he laid there unconscious.

Hornet wanted to cry as she took in the sight of him, slipping her arms under his shoulders so she could drag him back towards where the others were waiting for her. Before she could get very far, however, a massive dark shape dropped down from above, a deep hiss resonating in the air as she carefully set Lurien down and drew her needle- slowly lifting her head to see the tattered remains of his cloak hanging from the creature’s neck.

Righteous anger filled her body as Hornet noticed Lurien’s mask- her gift to him, the one thing she’d hoped would keep him  _ safe _ -over its face. Raising her blade, she ignored its scream as it charged her, the weapon flashing in her hand as she dived forward with a cry.

_ “That does not belong to you!” _

 

ｘ⦿

 

When he awoke, Lurien made sure to keep very, very still.

He could see very plainly that he was no longer in the monster’s cave, which brought a stark relief that had him relaxing instinctively. Although his cloak and mask were gone, the familiar surroundings of the den were a comfort. Then he noticed Hornet, her head on his chest.

She was half lying atop him, her eyes closed with her arms settled on either side of his waist. She wasn’t asleep like he’d just been, and he could tell she was biding her time, waiting to see whether or not he’d take the first step. He swallowed tightly before speaking.

“Hornet-?” Lurien found himself struggling to get her name out. Soon she was raising her head, blinking up tiredly at him before the exhaustion left her gaze completely. Pulling herself up completely against his side, her arms wrapped around him tightly in a single motion.

“Lurien...gods.. Lurien, I’m sorry-” she gasped out softly, and Lurien half sat up in surprise, his arms encircling her as she pressed her face into his shoulder. “I was so foolish, I let you get hurt.. I pushed you away and you...” Hornet held back a sob even as he raised a hand to her cheek.

He was quiet as she cried, both stunned and confused as they clung to each other. When it seemed that her tears were spent, Hornet reluctantly drew away from him, leaning over to pick something up off the floor. Lurien couldn’t help but gasp when she handed his mask to him.

The familiar item felt right in his hands. He remembered the terror that consumed him when the monster had knocked it off his face, the protective seal on it being the only reason he hadn’t been grievously harmed. “I took it to the mask maker to have it repaired. They said you were lucky. I disagree.”

“Why?” he asked, surprised. Hornet turned away from him.

“You wouldn’t have been there, were it not for my stubbornness, and I- I would not begrudge you.. if you decided that this union of ours was no longer worth it. My apologies cannot fix what I’ve broken. I’m sure I could explain to my father- you can keep your post as watcher, and you’ll never have to deal with an inconsiderate mate such as myself again,” Hornet spoke with a voice entirely laced by regret, and Lurien set his mask aside to pull her back down against him, noting the short noise of surprise she made upon once again being enveloped in his embrace.

Unable to stop himself from pressing his face against hers, Lurien held her tightly. “Please- please don’t dare say such things. I haven’t stayed this long so you could throw me away,” he said, barely able to keep the whimper out of his voice. “Please don’t let me go. Not unless you don’t want me-  _ this, _ anymore. Hornet, I’m sorry. I should have tried harder.”

“And I shouldn’t have forced you to such a point, Lurien. Yet I did, and it led to me almost losing you,” Hornet clung to him with a strength he’d never felt before, her hands grasping at his shoulders as she tried to meld their bodies together- as though she could make them both inseparable. “I won’t let go of you again. Not ever,” she half-cried against him, and Lurien found himself holding her even closer as his eye misted over with tears.

“That- that’s all I’ve ever wanted..” he sobbed out, and the two of them simply laid there, clutching at each other with a desperation neither had felt in forever.

Sometime later, Herrah found them still together with tear tracks around their eyes and yet, loose smiles on their faces as they slept side by side, legs tangled as they held each other.

Laughing softly to herself, she shook her head and pulled the curtains closed over the entrance to her room before moving onward with a quiet hum.

_ “Finally.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me & Herrah be on the same page yep
> 
> also now that this is over feel free to once again fill up my inbox with lurinet prompts over @ raerengue on tumblr! if you do just know I love u

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [my blog](raerengue.tumblr.com) for more Incredibly Niche Content !


End file.
